


Loyalty and Punishment

by frumpy_pumpkin



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Biting, Curse of Strahd, F/M, Vampires, metaphoric rape?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpy_pumpkin/pseuds/frumpy_pumpkin
Summary: Patrina interupts Strahd in his study one night with talk of planar magics. It doesn't quite turn out how she expects as Strahd grows infuriated at her recent moment of disloyalty.A short little drabble. Definitely metaphoric in its discussion of rape - think Dracula.
Relationships: strahd von zarovich/patrina velikovna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Loyalty and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> My DnD game played through Strahd's backstory as part of our CoS experience. We changed it a bit in that our characters were more active agents in his backstory to an extent so you'd see reference to some of these characters. Patrina also doesn't die at the hands of Kasimir, or at least not explicitly in our game, but that's because one of our PCs became story relevant. Anyway, Patrina had a moment of betrayal and Strahd seeks to reprimand her.  
> OCs:  
> Nicholas - is the son of another PC character, he and Patrina fell during the fight with the dragon Argynvost.  
> Jiff - Was our paladin who betrayed Strahd early on and came to a grisly death.

Patrina stared at him. Strahd’s back was turned towards her. He was looking out the window at something with a book open in his hands. She lingered in the threshold of the doorway before stepping into his study. He looked at her with empty eyes, shutting his book with a firm clasp of the spine before turning to his desk.

“Khazan has disappeared.” He held his gaze with hers, his brow knitting together in a scowl.

“I heard.” She walked over to his desk, standing opposite him. He towered over her, an impressive feat considering she could not be regarded as a short woman. She placed her book on his desk, pushing it forward. It was worn with its leather bindings showing through on the spine. There was obvious evidence of weather damage to the cover and the latch. The spiral elven engraving on the front was clear, suggesting care was taken to preserve its quality. He looked down at it, raising an eyebrow before putting his book down.

“What am I looking at?”

“Khazan and I had been going over some things before he disappeared. We were looking further at the planar system. He took his work with him, but mine is kept in this book.” A slight smile graced her lips, “It, unfortunately, is my old spellbook, but I figured what we had found would interest you.”

He took the book, throwing the cover open and flipping to about halfway through. Patrina’s intricate and neat handwriting covered the page with scrawled notes gracing the margins. Diagrams of magic circles, their designs and implications interrupted her pages of notes. There were moments of a messier hand writing corrections over crossed out words. Strahd flipped through a couple of pages before looking back up at Patrina. She stood in her familiar way, arms crossed just below her chest with a straight back and even gaze. Her bright blue eyes studied the upside-down pages and his hands pressing down the spine. A faint bruise lingered on her face’s left side, roughly boot shaped with a deep cut that reached up to her ear. His face softened before switching into a knowing grin.

“Stay. We’ll go over it together.”

Her bright eyes met his dark ones. There was knowing dark humour behind them, a sentiment she recognized fondly. She smiled,

“Of course.”

He stepped around his desk, handing the book back to Patrina. His hand lowered as he stepped past her, wrapping itself around her waist in a pulling motion. Her eyes flicked up to meet his. He was looking down at her with a dark grin.

“Come, sit with me.” He gestured to a smaller table in the corner. His hand ran up her back, his fingers pressing into the ridges of her spine through her blouse, then flicked towards the open door. It closed with a slam and a click of the latch catching and locking. Patrina followed the line of his hand with a studious gaze before shifting and following him. He sat and motioned for her to do the same. She complied.

“So, tell me what you and Khazan were going over.” He crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair. His eyes burned into her head, holding a steady stare. She snorted, shaking her head as she opened her book and placed it on the table. She leaned forward as she flipped through the pages, resting her head on an equally bruised and cut up hand as her face. Her brow furrowed as she found what she was looking for and skimmed the page.

“The teleportation circles we were working on, we figured how we could access the different planes without the risk of self-destruction. It is intricate and fine work, but it could be beneficial if done correctly.” She looked up at him, his expression remained the same, betraying neither interest nor boredom. He reached out to her face, his thumb tracing along the gash across her face. He held his hand there, his fingers twisting into her long, white hair. She swallowed hard, clenching her jaw.

“I have faith you’ll be able to sort that out.” He murmured, pushing the hair from out of her face and behind her ear. “I admire your tenacity, coming in here after this week. We were prepared to leave you behind in Argynvostholt with Nicholas. You should deal with that before it scars.” His thumb graced the gash across her face again, lingering at the lobe of her ear. Her earrings jangled with the movement.

“It wouldn’t be the first if it does.” She let a slow sigh escape, watching Strahd’s face intently. He was hard to read at the best of times. She knew he was now being purposefully deceptive. 

A dark grin crossed his face as his hand dropped from her cheek to her neck. He stood with a swift movement, pulling her up with him and thrust her up against the hard, cold stone. Their respecting chairs clattered to the floor. Her spellbook slipped off the table and onto the carpeted floor with a dull thud. He had pulled her so that she was eye-level with him stand. His knee was carefully placed between her legs and against the wall to keep her off the floor. Her eyes widened as her hands flew up to his wrist in a futile attempt to pry his tight, digging grasp away from her windpipe. She gagged as her legs tried and failed to reach the floor. He brought his face mere inches from hers.

“Do you think me a fool?” He growled. She tried to pull her body up, using his arm as leverage. She gasped as his knee jabbed up between her legs.

“W-what?” She managed to choke out between gasps. She tried to swallow, his grip tightened.

“What do you really want, Patrina? You didn’t come in here to tell me about your findings.” 

The smell of rancid blood wafted from his breath. She frowned, taking a moment to wrack her brain. She stole a glance at the window, inches from where he was holding her. The window dropped down the castle’s side and further into a deep ravine into the Svalich woods. She felt her body get forced deeper into the stone wall. She dropped a hand, pressing it into the corner of the wall and the window.

“A-at the D-dusk elf village,” She managed to splutter before Strahd’s hand grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head back against the wall. She couldn’t stop the burned sensation in her eyes from growing. A tear slid down her face, her lips trembled slightly, “B-be kind…”

“My patience is wearing thin with you.” A guttural chuckle emanated from him as a second tear rolled down her face. He brought his face close to her neck, baring his fanes as a threat. She pulled her body up enough to get a sufficient breath.

“I-I’m b-bold enough to ask w-what you meant w-when you said you were fond of me.” She refused to meet his burning gaze, and instead, she stared hard at the chandelier that hung in the center of the room. 

His hand released from her neck before finding their place on her shoulders. He pinned her up against the wall. His knee still thrust between her legs. She felt small in his grasp, which surprised him. He knew her to be a strong fighter, not just an impactful wizard. He studied her face. A look of mild surprise and relief flooded her features. Her gaze had dropped to the floor.

“Don’t lie to me.”

She jerked her head, so that looked him square in the face. Her eyes were red, her mouth twisted into a deep frown. “I’m not. You know I’m loyal to you.”

He removed his knee from out from under her. She gasped as she fell, stumbling as she landed hard on her feet. The stinging pain of her toes being thrust into the tip of her heeled boots radiated through calves. She stumbled, instinctively placing a hand on his chest to keep from falling into him. The feeling was familiar. She could remember his human days, dancing with him at the midsummer celebration and the subtle touches while sitting in the library. He grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him and leaning down, close to her face.

“I haven’t forgotten about your incident of disloyalty.” His other hand grabbed her by the chin and tilted her face up towards his, “I think it still requires a proper punishment.”

“Don’t humiliate me, please.”

He cocked an eyebrow with a chuckle, “You know me better than to be so crude.” 

His lips brushed against hers as he spoke. He pressed into her as he leaned into a deep kiss. She stiffened before settling into his grip. She wanted to reach up and grab his hair, whether she wasn’t sure in pleasure or to pull him off her. There was a time when she had loved him, but she knew there was no love now. She remained still as he pulled back and, with a knowing smirk, brushed across her cheek and found her neck. He opened his mouth and, in a swift movement, plunged his fangs into her neck. 

Her body stiffened with the piercing pain and fire that pulsed from her jugular. Her hands seemed to move on their own as they reached up and dug into his clothing. A sharp gasp emanated from deep in her body as his bite sunk deeper into her throat. She felt ridiculous. Clinging to him was beneath her, and he knew it. Her breathing became more ragged as emotion overcame her - embarrassment and anger flooded through her body. She wanted to hit him, but she knew it would be useless. It was easier to let him do what he wanted. She knew what he was capable of anyway. She buried her face in his shoulder. The warm, sticky liquid ran down her neck, staining her white blouse. He didn’t have to do much to keep her in line. He could’ve easily killed her for acting out. She had seen what had happened to Jiff. He swallowed hard. She could accept this. She needed him for what she wanted. Afterwards, it didn’t matter.


End file.
